


Not in the Armours

by VeryWrongEverything



Series: Possibilities: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley doesn't sit properly, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of medieval era, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryWrongEverything/pseuds/VeryWrongEverything
Summary: No, Aziraphale wasn't turned on by a serpent in heavy armours. What he had in mind was something else...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Possibilities: Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: NTA #8 - Is This Your Card?





	Not in the Armours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Name That Author #8 in the GO-event discord!
> 
> Thank you to Bucky and Tarek for hosting this round <3
> 
> Prompt: Queen of Diamonds, Bird in the Hand

"What, angel? Want a lap dance?"Crowley raised an eyebrow at the angel, staring into the air with a dreamy expression and a bulge in his pressed trousers. He had sat back further into the soft paddings, creating a hollow in his laps.

"Oh, well, no," the blonde angel snapped back from whatever state he was in. 

"Not exactly," he whispered under his breath. The demon raised a brow but spoke nothing at first. His golden eyes widened as the well-read angel stuttered.  _ Something’s up. _

"What've you been reading, angel?" He peeked at the book on the side table and saw the intricate calligraphy on it. It was one of the medieval romances. "Some fond memories of being in a-hundred-pound armours?"

"Don't be dramatic, Crowley, you know they're lighter than that," he chided and Crowley simply looked at him with a smug smile. He caved. "Well, I was just remembering how lovely you looked then."

"Sure, very tempting," Crowley snorted. "Bone and skin wrapped in cold metal plates wandering in humid woods gave you a hard-on?"

"In a dress, I mean," Aziraphale swallowed audibly. "I could never forget how you looked in those dresses, my darling."Crowley’s heart beat harder than it should be able to.

"You've seen me then?"

"Yes, my dear. I saw you from afar in a banquet sometime in that period."

"Yeah?" Crowley purred, slithering to drape himself on Aziraphale, hips settling near Aziraphale’s groins. The angel whimpered. 

"Well you were very pretty," the angel looked enchanted by Crowley's movements. "Defined collarbone, pale chest, and lean wrists," Aziraphale breathed out heatedly. "Oh and your waist, so delicately cinched."

"What else did you think about, my dirty angel?" Crowley purred, punctuating every word with the rocking of his hips and guided Aziraphale’s arm around his waist. 

"I thought about holding you against my chest," he paused nervously. "On the horse," Crowley hummed encouragingly. "With me inside you."

"Oh, you dirty, hedonist angel," moaning, Crowley snapped his fingers and vanished all his clothing. He reached back to fumble with the fly of Aziraphale's trousers and pulled out his cock. He had a second thought before impaling himself on it and snapped again.

They were situated on a pile of jump-box-like things with a saddle-like top. He wasn't sure what these were supposed to be, but if there's one thing that had never disappointed the demon, it's his imagination.

"Wanted me on a horseback, didn't you?" He rutted against Aziraphale instead of guiding him inside.

"Want me to hold on to you for dear life? Greedy angel?" Aziraphale whimpered.

"I'm not getting on a horse," Crowley chuckled smugly. "Is this close enough, angel?" 

He practically squealed as he was hauled up by one of Aziraphale's arms and lowered onto his cock. 

“More than,” Aziraphale growled, rocking his hips into Crowley rhythmically and reaching forward to rub him. The demon’s lean body melted deliciously against the angel’s plush one and it felt better than he imagined. 


End file.
